Ozone gas is used to an increasing extent in many industrial applications, not the least waste water treatment, where it can destruct or remove for example
complex organic molecules, PA1 cyanides and phenols from chemical waste, PA1 waste from paper plants and dye-mills, PA1 surfactants and detergents from washing processes, PA1 odors from waste water plants.
Waste water treated in a final step with ozone can without difficulty be reused for washing, irrigation or fire fighting.
Ozone is further used for pretreating drinking water, enhancing its quality considerably.
Last but not least ozone is used as the only acceptable alternative to chlorine for bleaching pulp in the paper making industry.
The demand for ozone is accordingly very high and steadily increasing.
It is well known that ozone is generated by so called dark or cold electrical discharges in oxygen gas or oxygen-rich gas mixtures. Presently known devices for generating ozone in satisfactory quantities and concentrations for industrial applications, however, are very voluminous and are difficult and expensive to service.
Known oxygen generators are often constructed in large, hermetically enclosed metal containers, which makes them very sensitive to moisture, both external and in the supplied gas, from which the ozone is generated. Already at low moisture contents leak currents may occur with resultant risks for electrical short-circuits, leading to the destruction of the generator unit in question.
The objects of the invention are to increase the yield from the ozone making process, to decrease the physical dimensions of the device, to decrease the moisture sensitivity, and to minimize the stoppage times at service.